A new start
by MaddyCiabattari
Summary: A century ago Edward Cullen lost his beloved Bella to an accident because he never turned her. Now, Rhyan is desperate to escape her past, but what happens when she moves to Forks, Washington and meets Edward? She is Bellas doppleganger, and Edward will not make the same mistake of not turning the love of his life again.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked at my now empty apartment one last time. I seen memories of the life I once had in this home flit across my mind. They danced in circles and created a movie in my mind. I seen my life as it had been when I first moved in here. Cal had been so in love with me, and I with him. I watched as the memories replayed in a loop. Cal and I first walking into this home, still so in love. Cal and I making Christmas cookies together that ended up in a flour fight which resulted in us falling to the floor covered in white dust and giggles. Cal and I holding each other as we went through the still birth of our child. Cal and I arguing non-stop because we couldn't agree on anything anymore. Cal hitting the bottle one too many times. Cal hitting me one too many times. Finally, I seen Cal and I signing the divorce papers. The memories fade and I'm left standing in the doorway to the empty house that used to be my home. I took one long last look and closed the door to the house, as well as to my past.

"Rhyan O'Malley?" The flight attendant called out my name.

"Yes?" I turned my neck to see her striding down the middle lane toward me.

"There has been an error in the booking, and it would appear your seat has been double-booked. Since you ordered your ticket first, your travel has been upgraded to first class from coach, would you like to move?"

"Sure, Thanks."

I grabbed my carry-on bag from the overhead cabinets and let the flight attendant lead the way. I was honestly shocked that something good happened to me, good luck wasn't always on my side. Once I got shown to my seat and I got settled in, I put my earbuds in my ears and let the calming sounds of Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish soothe my anxious mind. I was moving. Leaving anything and everyone I've ever known behind. After Cal and I divorced, and my mother and father passed away, there was nothing left for me in California. Sure, I had a few friends, but we weren't close enough for them to be a reason for me to stay. I decided that the only way I'd ever move on in life was to move away. I needed to be in a new place, I needed a fresh start, I needed to heal. So after living my entire 26 years on this earth in California, I took a leap of faith and boarded a plane to Washington. I found a cute little house in a town called Forks, and committed to a job as their towns newspaper journalist. I find myself actually being a bit excited for this whole change, if I didn't know any better, I might even say I'm feeling optimistic. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not a pessimist by any means, most people would say I'm a realist. I just see things for what they are, and I call it like I see it. This move feels right to me for some reason. I feel like this is what I'm meant to be doing. I was comforted by this thought, and finally, I drifted off to sleep.

About three hours later I awoke to feel the plane landing on the tarmac runway of the Seattle Airport. I rubbed my eyes and tried coax myself to be awake. I was so drained from all the changes I was going through. I couldn't wait to get to my new house and settle in, but tonight I'd have to settle for a hotel room because the moving van wouldn't be in Washington with my belongings until tomorrow. I groggily grabbed my carry-on bag and headed for the exit of the plane. I made my through the throngs of crowds to the baggage carousel and waited for my luggage to appear. As I waited I saw daughters reuniting with their mothers and fathers. I saw wives running towards their husbands. I saw families together. It made my heart ache for a moment because I knew I'd never have that kind of love in my life again. My mom and dad were gone and as far as a romantic relationship goes, I'd promised myself I would never fall in love again because I knew the harsh realities of how those end, because I'd faced it when Cal and I divorced. I wouldn't ever allow myself to be broken down and hurt to that extent ever again. I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone than to go through any of that again. Finally, my bags reached me and I hastily grabbed them and headed for the exit of the airport. I opened my Uber app on my phone and requested a ride to the nearest hotel.

The Uber driver was very polite and pleasant. She had curly hair that was so red, it almost looked like it was on fire. The hair tie she had tried to utilize was failing desperately, but somehow that made her all the prettier. Her eyes were a peculiar kind of green that I'd never seen before, and they honestly kind of took me aback. I felt like her eyes could pierce my soul if she tried. She told me her name was Dana and that she was a Seattle native and that she'd lived here her whole life. Although I didn't tell her my whole story, I did tell her that up until recently I'd lived in the same place my whole life, but decided I needed a change and up and moved.

"Wow, that's pretty scary, just uprooting your whole life like that. You must be terrified." Dana mused.

"It's a little scary, but I'm more excited than anything. I'm ready to see what life is offering me."

"You've got more guts than I do. I would never be able to do it."

"You only think that now, Dana. I thought the same thing up until recently. You may find that one day you will change your mind."

"You might be right, but I don't see it happening anytime soon. Hey, would you like me to show you around Seattle? Show you some neat places and fun things to do? I'd be more than happy to." Dana's excitement was genuine and sweet, and I really wanted to take her up on her offer, but I was exhausted.

"I think I might be a little too tired for that tonight, plus I have to get up early in the morning and make the drive to Forks." I informed her, "Rain check?"

"Sure! That sounds great."

When we arrived at the hotel, Dana wrote her number on the palm of my hand and told me that if I ever needed anything or wanted her to show me around to give her a call.

"Thank you for being so kind to me, Dana. It is more appreciated than you know. I will definitely be giving you a call once I get settled into my place. Maybe we can meet up for coffee?"

"Sure thing, Rhyan! It was nice meeting you!"

I stepped out onto the curb and waited for Dana to pop her trunk so I could get my belongings. I grabbed my bags out and closed the trunk and gave it a knock so Dana would know she could get back on the road. I stood there at that spot until she was out of sight. It was nice meeting someone who was so helpful and kind.

I made it up to the fourth floor of the hotel where I was staying for the night, and I had to admit that the sight from here was breathtaking. I could see all of the lights in Seattle and it made me feel less alone. I set my purse on the table next to the beds and walked into the bathroom. I flipped the light switch and fluorescent lights came on and illuminated the room. I peered into the mirror and took a hard look at myself. My light brown hair was falling in waves down my back and was somewhat damp from the rain outside. It framed my face just right, even though it looked a little wild. I looked into my own eyes and felt that they looked different than they had when I boarded that plane this morning. They were still brown, but they were a lighter brown. Normally they were so dark they almost looked black, but tonight they had a warm hazelnut tone to them. My pale skin was wet from the rain outside and I had goosebumps up and down my arms. With one last backward glance, I left the bathroom to search for my pajamas so I could get to sleep. I had a long day ahead of me, starting with a three-hour drive to my new home. I needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight broke and shone through my hotel window with rays of pink and orange hues falling upon my face. I sat up in bed and stretched as far as my body would allow and let out a long yawn. I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it read 7:00 a.m. I needed to get up and around so I could get dressed, get down to the car rental lot and start my journey to Forks. As much as it's a pain in the ass, my vintage '66 Volkswagen Bug wouldn't be here until the U haul arrived with my other things. I rolled over and threw the teal and brown comforter off my body and put my feet to the floor. On my way to the bathroom, I stopped at my suitcase and grabbed my clothes and hygiene products and walked into the bathroom.

I let the hot water pour on me and welcomed the comfort it brought. I didn't sleep to well last night because my mind was in a thousand different places. My thoughts were swirled with so many different things. Was I going to like my new job? Would I be able to settle into my house comfortably? Was I going to get along with the neighbors? There was way too much on my mind to sleep well. I snapped out of my daze and grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing my hair. It smelled of coconuts and almonds and left me feeling lighter and happier than I had in a few days. I decided that I wasn't going to fear anything anymore. I had so many different positive things going on in my life, that for once, I knew I was going to be okay. I knew I could handle anything that gets thrown my way.

With this new positive mindset, I grabbed the soft towel and wrapped it around my body and then reached for another one and wrapped it around my long hair, I knew I needed to let it dry before I left the hotel, but I didn't have the time. A quick rub over with the towel and a messy bun would have to do. I put on my favorite jeans, they were faded and ripped along the knees, but they fit so comfortably I couldn't bear to throw them away, so I kept them and wore them religiously. I mindlessly slipped on one of my shirts and got a good laugh when I realized it said "California Love" on it. I was far, far away from California now.

I got to the car rental lot and didn't want to be to fussy on which car I rented, I just wanted something reliable enough to get me to Forks. I was beyond ready to finally see my new home and start getting unpacked. I missed the familiarity of all my things. I missed being able to have all my items in order. I settled on a little Prius to rent, since they're good on gas, and it didn't hurt that they're environmentally friendly. I signed one last paper and was handed back my ID from the manager and sent on my way. As much as a hurry I was in, I needed to stop and grab a bite to eat before I headed out. I decided that it might be nice to eat with the one person I knew in Washington, so I gave Dana a call.

"Hello?" Dana answered the phone.

"Hey, Dana, It's me, Rhyan. I'm about to head for Forks but I was gonna stop at starbucks and grab a muffin and a coffee before I leave out. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure! I'll be there in about ten minutes."

I hung up the phone and drove towards starbucks. When I arrived there, it was crowds upon crowds of people. It didn't bother me any, I was used to starbucks looking this busy, they were always this busy in California. I got into line and waited for it to be my turn to order. As im patiently waiting, I hear Dana call out to me. I turn around and see her and wave. Dana gestured to a table to let me know that's where she would be. It was my turn in line. I ordered two Venti Caramel Frappacinos and two Blueberry muffins. I walked over to where Dana sat.

"I hope you like caramel frappacinos and blueberry muffins." I said holding up our items.

"Rhyan, you didn't have to do that! I would have gotten my own, but yes I do love those!"

"I wanted to do something to show you I appreciate the kindness you showed me last night and what better way to do that than with food?"

Dana laughed a musical laugh that was contagious and soon I found myself giggling just because she was. We talked for a long while, about where we were in life, how we got there, and where we plan on ending up. I found out that Dana is 24 years old and she is in school for nursing. She uses uber driving as a little extra income on the side, but she also waitresses at a mom and pop diner here in Seattle. When I asked why she chose to study nursing she looked at me with sad eyes and explained that she wanted to do something where she could make a positive impact on people's lives. I could tell there was something going on under the surface and felt that there was a particular reason she chose nursing, but I didn't want to pry so I let it go. She was just about to ask me my story when I realized we had been sitting there for over an hour just talking and getting to know one another.

"Dana, I hate to have to go, but I really need to get on the road. I've really enjoyed getting to know you." I stood up.

"I've enjoyed it as well! Anytime you want to hang out just give me a shout, and we will meet up!"

"Same goes for you!"

I waved goodbye to Dana and walked out to the car and started it. I turned onto the highway and eventually found the interstate. For it being so rainy, I actually was finding Washington to be absolutely gorgeous. The trees were a vibrant green and had a different color green moss growing on the sides of them. The grounds in the woods looked soft and mystical, albeit wet. The few rays of sun that dare break through the clouds in the sky showed a few birds in the trees that were sitting in their nests, looking awfully comfortable. I turned up the radio and tuned out my nerves and continued on the road.

I finally arrived at my house and the U haul was already there waiting on me, along with my car. Boy was I glad to have that back in my possession. I signed the form for the U haul and the movers began to open up the sliding door to start unloading everything. I turned around and looked at the house, key in my hand. My breath caught in my throat when I seen it. It was even more beautiful in person than it was in pictures. This house was meant for me. It wasn't large by any means, but it wasn't small either. The outside looked like a log cabin, although it was just siding. It had red shudders on the outside of each of the windows and a matching red tin roof. There was a porch that jutted out and was covered with screen. I walked the little path of rocks up to the porch and stepped up onto the porch with a creak under my feet. I slid the key into the lock and turned. The inside of the house was even better than the outside. The walls were a light tan color and there was dark carpeting under my feet. I looked down and decided to kick my shoes off, I didn't want to ruin these carpets. There was a large fireplace along the far wall. It had a mantle and a huge hearth. I kept walking through the house. There were 3 rooms, with one decidedly much larger than the other two. That would be my room. The kitchen was spacious and had a lot of room to work in which I appreciated. This was it. This was my home. It already felt like home, there was no denying that. I walked back to the front door to tell the moving team that they could begin bringing things inside and stopped dead in my tracks once I got to the porch. Standing there next to the moving crew was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had tousled bronze hair and a smile that could cause a ten car pile up if someone stared long enough. He was gesturing toward the house talking to the movers and appeared to be giving them a history of the house. He was wearing blue jeans with a tan sweater that was chunky knit, and he looked like he stepped straight off the pages of a Vogue magazine. He was a sight to behold. I snapped out of it and realized that he hadn't seen me staring at him through the mesh of the net screen on the porch and I silently sent up a "thank you" to whoever or whatever may be listening. I straightened my shirt and pulled the hair tie out of my hair and let it cascade down around my shoulders and onto my lower back. I put my hands in my sweater pockets and left the porch and walked the path to where the men were standing.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked the beautiful man

"Well, I'm not looking for help, I just noticed someone was moving in and I wanted to introduce myself, I live across the street."

"I'm the one moving in," I said a bit hastily "It's a pleasure to meet you, Im Rhyan O'Malley, and you are?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen, and the pleasure is mine."


End file.
